Thordis Jetta Alvilde Tandberg (1904-1919)
Thordis Jetta Alvilde Tandberg (1904-1919) died as a youth of spinal meningitis (b. September 29, 1904, Kristiania, Akershus, Norway - d. January 10, 1919, Dorchester, Boston, Suffolk County, Massachusetts, USA) She was named after her father, Grandmother Naess and her mother. Her nickname was Tootsie. Kristiania From 1878 to 1924, Kristiania was the name used for Norway's capital Oslo. On January 01, 1925 the name was changed from Kristiania to Oslo. Parents *Thorvald Martin Tandberg (1874-1970) *Alvilde Marie Magdalene Naess (1875-1933) Siblings *Ethel Valborg Alfreda Tandberg (1898-1995) (b. 26 August 1898 in Kristiania, Akershus, Norway - d. 15 March 1995 Rochester, Monroe, New York). Ethel married Clifford Edward Milner (b. 04 July 1892 - d. December 1980 in Paramount, Los Angeles, California) on 25 November 1915 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts. *Thorvald Martin Tandberg, Jr. (1900) (b. 1900 - d. 1900 in Kristiania, Akershus, Norway). *Thoralf Christian Andreas Tandberg (1901-1995) (b. 31 August 1901 in Kristiania, Akershus, Norway - d. 18 April 1995 in Anaheim, Orange, California) aka Ralph Tandberg. Ralph was a safety engineer, who married Sigrid Marie Andreassen (1905-1940) in 1926. As a widower, he married Esther Ruth Clyde (1914-1972) (b. 01 November 1914 - 06 January 1972 in Detroit, Wayne, Michigan) in November 1943. Sometime after their divorce, Ralph married JoAnn Losey (1931-2006) (b. 12 January 1931 in Lincoln, Nebraska - d. 05 December 2006 in Anaheim, Orange, California) in 1956. *Yolanda Christina Tandberg (1902-2003) (b. 01 December 1902 in Kristiania, Akershus, Norway - d. 22 September 2003 in Rochester, Oakland, Michigan), who married Joseph Nathaniel French (1888-1975), an architect on 08 June 1926. *Carl Frederick William Tandberg (1910-1988) (b. 22 March 1910 in Boston, Suffolk, Massachusetts - d. 26 August 1988 in Los Angeles, Los Angeles, California). Carl was a bass guitar musician, who married Alice Nazian Gonyer (1909-1992) (b. 09 May 1909 in Orono, Penobscot, Maine - 23 September 1992 in Sylmar, California) on 30 July 1929. *Stillborn boy (1914) *Stillborn boy (1915) Diptheria Thordis had diptheria but survived. Death Thordis Tandberg died of spinal meningitis and is buried in Forest Hills Cemetery and Crematory in Boston. Her mother, Alvilde Naess, died in 1933 and is buried next to her. Thordis died on January 10, 1919 at 5:45 in the morning. She was 14 years, 3 months, and 12 days old. She was living in Dorchester. C.C. Nordling was her undertaker. Her burial date was on January 13, 1919. She is in grave 1014 in section 24. Her Father's Words Tootsie's father wrote a short unpublished book, which he started when he was eighty years old called, "Scraps from the Heap." He wrote about his daughter's death. These are his words........ :My daughter Thordis was in her first year in High School when she was taken ill with Spinal Meningitis. We had four doctors, one after the other, but no one could do anything about it. She had been ill for fourteen days when Doctor Harney told me that she would pass on about five in the morning. I had sent my wife off to bed as she was tired out and I sat with Thordis until she breathed the last. Can you imagine my torture in seeing her die and I could not help? She passed on, holding my hand while unconscious at the time, the doctor had told me. It was one of the coldest mornings during the long winter, and when I had called the Undertaker, an old friend, he came with his wife and she braided her beautiful blond locks while Mr. Nordling and I set out for Charlestown to buy a casket. I got a beautiful one, all white with white silk lining. She had many friends, both in High School as well as in the church. She belonged to the Girls Friendly Society and was very popular in the church circles where the Reverand Thatcher Kimball officiated with his assistant the Reverand Lang. I never saw such a turn out that met us at the grave. The crowd included about 100 boys and girls attending her funeral. I bought three double lots and ordered a stone engraved, as I found in her Bible these words underlined, "The Lord is my Shepherd, I shall not want" These words were engraved on the stone. After the service we were dazed and could not get over not having her with us. The house seemed empty without her voice and laughter. I missed her especially when I came home early, as she used to meet me at the car stop and hold my arm as we walked home. They say time heals all wounds, but in this case it never healed completely. External links *Thordis Jetta Alvilde Tandberg at Findagrave Category:Non-SMW people articles